Therenwick
Village in Athellan where the adventure began. Home to the Red Renegade Inn. Population: 5,091, Size: 83 acres Wealth: 763,650 gp. Max value for sale: 1,680 gp. Max pawn value: 8,909 gp Demographics: Human (48%), Halfling (39%), Elf (8%), Gnome (2%), Half-Orc (1%), Dwarf (1%), Half-Elf (1%) Drumforte Harbor features many verdant parks and orchards, and is known for its mines and industry. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. Half-Elf oppress the majority races. Shops Tavern: The Bloody Belly Owner: Myria Sunmeadow, Male Halfling Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The tavern is a wooden two-storey building, with a red tile roof and simple furniture. It contains large persian rugs on the floor and a small stage for performers. Specials: Pheasant Soup with Onion and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Boar Burger and a Glass of Whiskey (4 sp) Sausage Sandwich with Rice and a Glass of Whiskey (5 sp) Other Patrons: Andry Goothhand, Male Halfling Details Philla Glenleble, Female Halfling Details Annes Sheng, Female Human Details Caelynn Selimion, Female Elf Details Cles L'Fong, Male Human Details Diggoric Crankin, Male Human Details Rober Woodhouse, Male Human Details Eida Hildfoot, Male Halfling Details Blacksmith: Tawna's Hilt Owner: Tawna Leagallow, Female Halfling Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The blacksmith is a adobe sprawling single storey building, with a gray tile roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and saws and tools hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Ammuntion, +3 (dmg 150) (367 gp) Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Adamantine Armor (dmg 150) (471 gp) Other Patrons: Nicholas Cou, Male Human Details Ellina McLeod, Female Human Details Alchemist: Roots and Branch Owner: Theodoric Larson, Male Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The alchemist is a wooden sprawling single storey building, with large windows and a small vegetable garden. It contains a large open floor with pillars and a massive glass orb full of a green liquid. A wandering band is playing right outside. Specials: Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (48 gp) Oil of Slipperiness (dmg 184) (472 gp) Potion of Clairvoyance (dmg 187) (928 gp) Other Patrons: Conrad Almonth, Male Human Details Theobald Evands, Male Human Details Enchanter: Magic Tower Owner: Tynna Bightmand, Male Halfling Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick. Description: The enchanter is a wooden sprawling single storey building, with large windows and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a large open floor with pillars and a table with arcane symbols and candles on it. Specials: Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (118 gp) Chime of Opening (dmg 158) (1,455 gp) Helm of Comprehending Languages (dmg 173) (475 gp) Other Patrons: Merna Wisperfoot, Male Halfling Details Euphemia Wildcloak, Female Halfling Details General Store: The Pilgrim's Emporium Owner: Nikki Wildcloak, Male Halfling Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is unusually full of carriages. Description: The general store is a wooden single storey building, with a black shingled roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and sacks full of fruit cover the floor. Specials: Smith's Tools (phb 154) (19 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Cobbler's Tools (phb 154) (25 gp) Other Patrons: Arnarles Kleinin, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Aldo Schwartz, Male Human Details The house is a terra cotta simple building, with a gray tile roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. A couple pigs have a pen set up in the rest of the space.